The Galaxy Gate
by Ricochet1
Summary: It's not too long after the quest begins and while the other guardians are gone. Tidus and Yuna get sucked through a portal called the Galaxy Gate. Yuna is forced to trade her staff for a sword and Tidus must solve a riddle that only he can, to escape.
1. Sucked In

The battle was heating up fast, more and more monsters appeared to join in and only Tidus and Yuna could fight them. The other guardians were in the city getting supplies. When the first monster attacked it seemed like it would have been a quick fight then another came and another until there were more than the two could count. "I'd say this is bad." Tidus said as he slashed his sword back and forth at the attackers. "Stand back!" Yuna warned. She began to twirl he staff and she said a few words in a language Tidus could not understand. Suddenly the ground shook as the Ifrit ripped it apart to come out. Only an aeon could win this fight. Immediately the Ifrit launched his attack on the monsters blow after blow pummeled the mass but more seemed to constantly replace those struck down. "It's time to show them what we can do!" Yuna said with a slight smile. The Ifrit ripped a huge piece of the ground from it's place then threw it at the mass, most of it was destroyed but on HUGE lizard-like monster still remained with a scattered small ones. "Where's Auron when you need him?" Tidus groaned. Then the giant, unknown monster shook. Taken back by the strange site the two teenagers began to run. Whatever the monster was doing, it was probably not pleasant. They were right, it explored sending a ripple in the ground toward Tidus and Yuna, fast. They were thrown down by the force of the blow and both of them blacked out on the ground. Yuna woke up a long time later. She was on a hard, rocky surface and her head hurt immensely. Once on her feet she shook her head and blinked a few time to clear the foggy feeling. When she realized that it wasn't going away she looked around. She was surrounded by a green fog. She saw Tidus next to her still unconscious. She knelt down and shook him. "Tidus, wake up! Common Tidus!" she urged. Tidus groaned, "Five more minutes." "I think you are going to see this Tidus!" Yuna said. Coming out of his grogginess, Tidus stood up. "Wow! Where are we?" he asked. "I have no idea!" Yuna said quietly. Suddenly the green fog closed in around them. They covered their faces with their arms and when they finally looked, they were once again in another place. They stood in a field of dry, yellowed grass. It was very quiet and no one was around. "This is weird." Tidus said. Yuna nodded her agreement. They turned around swiftly when they heard a voice. They both jumped back when they saw the giant monster encircled in green fog. They were even more shocked when it began to change shape. As it spoke it became a man. He was tall and muscular with black hair and wore a black trench coat. He looked a little like Auron but sinister looking. "You fell right into my trap summoner! You and your friend are now on the planet Jask, and you will be for a very long time I'm afraid." He said with a wicked smile on his face. "Unless you can get into the Galaxy Gate you will be here forever, and rest assured, only I know the secret of the gate!" he said. Then the ring of green fog began to close. "Oh and summoner, that piece of wood you're holding won't do you any good." He said with a laugh. Tidus tried to attack the man but the ring had already closed and all he hit was air. He pounded the ground with his fist. Yuna was in too deep of thought to notice his frustration. "If he was telling the truth and I understood him right then there is a gate way between time and space and we just traveled through it." She pondered. "That's just great, but how do we get back?" Tidus asked impatiently. "That I don't know, the way he made it sound, we can't, but there could be a way." Yuna answered ignoring his tone. Just then there Yuna heard a growl, she turned around slowly and saw a creature like she'd never seen before, it had a body like a lions, a head like a crocodiles and a long, spiky tail. This was definitely not there to greet them. Tidus drew his sword, ready to fight but when the creature pounced and Tidus stabbed at it, the sword only slightly bruised it. Yuna tried to summon an aeon but as the mysterious man had said, it didn't do any good, nothing happened. From the looks of it, running would do nothing because the creature could most likely run faster. The weak swords would have to do. Tidus tossed Yuna his extra blade. Copying the words Auron had said to him he told her, "I hope you know how to use this!" and began to fight. With surprising speed and strength Yuna attacked the creature but this time, he hit it on the head with the handle of the sword. The creature wobbled, then fell to the ground. Yuna grinned, "I guess killing it isn't always the way to do it." She said. Tidus smiled a little too but was embarrassed that she had won with the first hit. "Look at this!" Yuna exclaimed a few hours later. They had been wandering through the endless grass trying to sort out their very strange problem. Yuna picked up a flat stone tablet from the ground. "What is it?" Tidus asked. "I'm not completely sure but I believe it's a puzzle stone." Yuna replied. Tidus still had a blank look on his face that told Yuna that he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. "A puzzle stone is a tablet like this one. They are a way of passing on messages. It was once a very large stone that had the complete message carved on it, it was then broken into pieces and scattered along trails." Yuna explained. "So there are people here?" Tidus asked. "Well, there are a few possibilities. One, you are correct and there is intelligent creatures here, Two there were people here at one time but they are gone, Three this tablet it absolutely nothing and was made naturally , or Four this is how we get back home." Yuna said. "Let's just hope that your last guess was right." Tidus said. Yuna nodded her agreement. "We need to look for more tablets like this one." Yuna concluded. "We know that it is a puzzle stone now!" Tidus said happily as he connected two more tablets to the original. They had found the two near by as they continued to search. "It is Al bhed text, I do not know much, but my father taught me some. Maybe when we find more, I'll be able to find words that I know" Yuna said. The words were carved into the stone deeply it said: Du dra bund. "I sure wish Rikku were here." Tidus groaned. As the pair continued, no more creatures attacked, the planet was very peaceful. "I see another piece!" Tidus exclaimed. It was the 6th tablet. They didn't seem to be hidden well at all. "I think this is the first tablet, look at the rounded corner." Yuna pointed out. The stones now read Dra bydr du dra bundym ec drnuikr dra. "It says, the path to the portal is through the, and it stops there." Yuna reported. Tidus was beginning to think that she knew a lot more Al Bhed that she had told him. 


	2. Escape

"We still need more pieces and it's getting dark, I guess we need to make camp." Tidus sighed. The next morning Yuna woke up at day break. Tidus still lay on the grass beside her asleep. "Tidus, wake up!" she whispered. She knew that he wasn't exactly happy when he had to get up, but their survival and escape depended on an early start. "Oh common, the sun is barely up!" Tidus moaned. "Do you want to get back or not?" Yuna asked. "Oh fine." Tidus said and reluctantly rose to his feet. It was very cold but there were no blankets or even a way to start a fire. "I've been charting were we have found the tablets in my head, they are usually found in patterns. I think I know where to look for the next one." Yuna said. Sure enough the next stone was exactly where she had guessed. "This is good, now we should be able to find the rest easily." Yuna said happily. As they walked to the next spot Tidus lingered behind. "Show off." He mumbled. Tidus like Yuna a lot but he hated being bested especially by a girl. "We have them all!" Yuna exclaimed as she fitted the last thin tablet into place. "Can you read it?" Tidus asked hopefully (and hungrily). "I think so, there may be a few words I cannot." Yuna said. All the stones fitted together said:  
  
Dra bydr du dra bundym ec drnuikr dra calnadc uv ouin bycd. Nasaspan vun ed femm cyja oui.  
  
"I think it says The path to the portal is through the secrets of your past. Remember for it will save you." Yuna translated. "I thought you said that you only knew a little Al Bhed." Tidus said. "I do, but I have heard this saying before. It is written on a shrine that I been to but I don't remember which one." Yuna replied. "What does it mean?" Tidus wondered out loud. "I'm not sure but maybe it involves me remembering which shrine it is carved on." Yuna replied. That night Tidus and Yuna went to sleep on the cold grass again. They were both hungry and tired but did not know what to do. That night Tidus had a dream. "Yah! Just try to beat that!" he shouted as the blitzball he'd just kicked flew into the goal. It was tryouts for the Zanarkand Apes. So far he was the youngest and the best to try out. A tall, muscular man in black was next to make a shot. After he'd kicked it everyone stared at him in awe. The ball had actually went around the gaurd! The man had black hair and piercing dark eyes. "Remember that kid." He said then left, he was never seen again until. "It was him!" Tidus yelled. He was sitting straight up. Yuna sat up drowsily next to him. "Who?" she asked. "It was the guy that was in the portal!" Tidus replied. "Where?" Yuna asked still in a sleepy state. "In my dream, I remember what happened, it was the day I tried out for the Apes he was there! It really happened!" Tidus exclaimed. "Wait, I heard something." Yuna said suddenly alert. "But it sounded like footsteps!" she exclaimed in surprise. The two jumped up ready to fight anything coming. "What's wrong? You two look like you just saw Kimahri or something!" Wakka joked. "Wakka?!" they both said in total shock. He was followed by Lulu, Rikku, Kimahri, and Auron. "What? You were expecting Sin?" Wakka asked and laughed. Yuna looked around. "We're back!" she said quietly. "I don't get it! We weren't here an hour ago!" Tidus exclaimed. "Yah we were in Luca and hour ago!" Rikku said. "But we got sucked into the portal 2 days ago!" Tidus exclaimed. "Are you alright? Cause maybe we should have a doctor look at you." Wakka said concerned. "I fine. You probably won't understand what we're about to tell you though." Yuna said. "Even I'm finding it hard to believe and I was there!" Tidus said. "I have heard old tales and legends about a gate through time and galaxy" but I thought it was pure story telling. until now." Auron said. Yuna had just finished telling an account of the strange events. "My question is, how did we get back?" Tidus asked. "I think it had to do with your dream, you remembered something important from the past as the puzzle stones said." Auron replied. "How come you know everything?" Tidus asked almost annoyed by the fact. "Time." Auron answered shortly.  
  
Note to the readers, you can check my Al Bhed by going to: 


End file.
